


A Campfire Tale

by SweetSamOfMine (AudreeJo)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Funny, Gen, Happy Sam, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreeJo/pseuds/SweetSamOfMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sam's turn to tell a scary story at the campfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Campfire Tale

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a fun little ficlet I wrote during an askbox challenge. The prompt I got was " (Stanford!)Sam + campfire."

Campfire stories couldn’t scare Sam. They just  _couldn’t_.

It was cute of his friends to try, but he had lived through every urban legend they could come up with and he had destroyed monsters and ghosts when he was just a kid. So sitting around a campfire, rolled up in a blanket with Jess while their friends took turns making everyone laugh, possibly gasp, or —if they were really good with theatrics— scream, just wasn’t going to cut it. 

The end of every story made him laugh and finally Luis called him out on it. 

"C’mon, man! What is with you? Don’t you get scared at all?"

Sam shrugged. “They’re just stories.” 

"Alright, alright," Luis barked. "But  _something_  has to get to you.”  

Sam smirked at his friend. “I … not much does.”

"Not  _much_?” asked a petite girl named Rose from across the campfire, almost like an accusation. 

"Then what does?" Luis continued. 

Sam looked around at the group awkwardly.

"Tough guy," Luis leaned back against his backpack and sleeping bag with a challenging grin. " _You_  tell us a story then.” 

The group shifted so their attention was solely on Sam. He tensed up a little, feeling awkard under their gazes as the expectant silence hung over their campsite. Sam’s expression turned to stone as his eyes travelled across each face solemnly before he took in a deep breath to begin. His voice came out low and sinister: “There once was a place in Witchita, Kansas called Plucky Pennywhistle’s Magical Menagerie…”

Everyone burst out laughing and the next person was asked to tell a story instead. Sam chuckled gratefully. 


End file.
